


【木丸】请问冰淇淋怎么做最好吃

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【木丸】请问冰淇淋怎么做最好吃

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*私设 卖冰淇淋的 木手 x 卖面包的 丸井  
*有立海和比嘉的小伙伴掉落 :) 

1.  
丸井趴在玻璃柜台上，面色难看地盯着对面那家店，嘴里小声念念有词。  
“丸井前辈——” 兼职打工的大学在校生切原放下手里的拖把，问道，“好热啊我们什么时候开空调？”  
“没钱，开什么开。” 视线还是一动不动的专注在街对面。  
察觉到老板心情不愉快，切原蹦跶着凑了过去：  
“前辈不开心吗？”  
“废话。” 丸井没好气瞪了切原一眼，“自从对面那个卖冰淇淋的开了之后你见我开心过吗？”  
切原不以为意：“这有什么嘛，也没必要天天诅咒人家啊。”  
“什么叫‘这有什么’!!” 丸井一把扯过切原的衣领前后摇晃，一脸的恨铁不成钢，“短短一个多月而已！他已经抢了我多少客流量！！！”  
“……前辈你轻点晃我要吐了——” 切原挣扎着摆脱丸井的手，三步两步退到对方抓不到的地方，“快夏天了，冰淇淋店生意好也是应该的啊。”  
丸井一时气结：“你到底帮着谁啊！！”

这事还得从小吃街说起。  
作为小吃街的常驻顾客，丸井读大学起就下决心要在这里开一家属于自己的面包店。毕业时不巧赶上当年就业颓势，丸井又没心思接着考研，跟家里商量了一番后，父亲大手一挥把原本准备给儿子读研的钱拿出来让他自己去折腾，算是解决了“创业”的起步资金。  
大学时候的后辈切原总是缺乏计划的将全部零用钱投入到游戏里，于是被丸井读研的朋友柳莲二拎着衣领扔到了店里，一来后辈机灵勤快是个相当不错的帮手，二来也算强行压缩了他花在游戏上的时间。两年后丸井的面包店已经称得上小有名气，除了在校生外，别的市区慕名而来的顾客也大有人在。  
顾客中女性占了大多数，女孩们拎着漂亮的纸袋结账时，偶尔会撒娇般抱怨这小巧精致的面包店简直就是她们减肥路上的巨大绊脚石。丸井一边笑着说哎呀你一点都不胖啦一边随手捞出一个蛋挞塞进纸袋，喏刚出炉的送你一个，可好吃了。  
人比花娇的面包店老板手艺好、嘴也甜，姑娘们只能干笑着掏出钱包，出了店门扭头再多报一节健身房的地狱课程。

后厨的食材随时能偷吃，挣得也不少，偶尔收到附近健身房送来的优惠打折卡，还有毛茸茸的后辈可以折腾，小日子要多舒坦有多舒坦。  
直到对面那家卖冰淇淋的进驻小吃街。

老板冲绳人，店面装修的古朴原始，墙上贴着上世纪的摇滚明星海报，悬着的老旧电视还放着冲绳旅游宣传栏目。年代感铺面而来，主打产品却是时下新颖的炒冰淇淋。  
这些其实也不重要。  
重要的是这店里的冰淇淋，关键词里有一个‘低卡路里’；这店里做冰淇淋的人，关键词里有一个‘几乎半裸’。  
冲绳人健美的身材搭配宽松的深紫色砍袖，小铁铲翻飞着卷出一个又一个色泽诱人的冰淇淋卷，漂亮的手臂肌肉随着翻炒的动作塑成流畅的线条，还有伙计们叫号时独特的冲绳口音。  
各个层面来说都卖点十足的冰淇淋店没过多久就成了整条街最火爆的门面。

丸井文太瞅了瞅对面，又低头掂量了一下自己那小胳膊小腿，转身走进后厨猛灌了几口蛋白粉。

2.  
“没有卡路里的冰淇淋，那能叫冰淇淋吗？！这跟果汁里没有水果有什么两样啊？！甜点的灵魂和尊严都被剥夺了——！再说了你看看对面那个样子，骚给谁看？啊？给谁看？！我们做饮食服务的讲究个干净整洁，对面那简直就是有伤风化！还，还有最气人的，每周五限量苦瓜冰淇淋，每周六限量辣味冰淇淋？？他是在瞧不起谁的味觉啊？！”  
“嗯，嗯嗯嗯——” 已经对这一套说辞习以为常的切原抱着手机坐在一旁极为敷衍的应和着。

“别玩了！” 丸井一把抢过切原的手机，随手按下黑屏。  
“诶诶诶诶——死了死了——！！” 切原慌乱的想要夺回手机，被丸井一把摁住脑袋。  
“死什么死！再玩下去店快死了倒是真的！”  
切原小心的把脑袋挪出来：“哪有那么夸张啊……咱们每天生意还是挺好的啊，周末还排队呢。”  
丸井气得又要打人：“那对面卖冰淇淋的每天都排队呢你怎么不比比！”  
“前辈你说话好像我妈……诶诶诶诶我错了那是我的手机前辈你别摔！！”

半小时后总算冷静下来的丸井鼓着嘴想了半天，决定亲自打探一下敌情。  
“赤也，你去。”  
“前辈刚不是说亲自去吗？？！”  
“我怎么说也是明星店主！万一被认出来岂不是很没有面子！”  
“……。”  
虽然切原觉得这事就算正大光明的去也没有关系，还是听从丸井的指挥稍微乔装打扮了一下。

带着墨镜穿着皮衣顶着海带头的青年站在店门口时，木手一眼就认出对方是对门面包店里的兼职生。 尽管有些好奇这身莫名其妙的打扮，木手还是礼貌的询问：  
“请问需要什么？”  
“……嗯……这些口味都来一份吧！”  
“所有？”  
“……对！”  
木手抬眼不经意朝对面望去，柜台后系着鹅黄色围裙的红发店主看似忙忙碌碌，实则一直再往这边张望。  
嘴角轻轻翘起一个弧度，木手朝切原点点头：“好的，请稍等。”

冰淇淋的口味虽然不多，但算下来也有十几种。木手一个一个打包好，在甲斐等人诧异的目光中摘下系在腰间的围裙，走出店门站在切原身边。  
“想来一个人拿这些也有些吃力，不如我帮你送过去吧——”  
“反正就在对面不是吗？”  
说完信步朝面包店走去。  
完了，被认出来了。切原愣怔着望着冰淇淋店老板从容的背影，反应过来后赶忙跟上。

看到冰淇淋店主拎着满手的纸袋往这边走，丸井慌乱的四下张望了一阵，随手捞过给顾客准备的杂志装模作样地翻看起来。  
“您点的冰淇淋。” 木手将纸袋放在面包店精致的小桌子上，又向丸井走去，朝柜台后站着的人伸出右手，“搬过来后一直很忙，也没有来正式打过招呼，木手永四郎，请多指教。”  
丸井抬头，缓慢伸出手握住木手，笑得有些僵硬：“丸井文太，欢迎欢迎啊。”  
“虽然丸井君没有点，但我擅自多送了一份冲绳特色的苦瓜口味，希望喜欢。”  
随后木手又朝切原和丸井的方向各欠了欠身子：“店里还忙，我就先回去了。”  
快走出店外时，木手像是刚想起什么般顿住脚步，回过头：  
“啊对了，今年的夏日祭，我们两家是一个摊位。”

等丸井总算缓过神来，木手早就没了踪影，眼前只剩下正吃冰淇淋吃得开心的学弟。

丸井三步两步走过去一把夺下切原手上的冰淇淋倒进嘴里：  
“吃什么吃！就知道吃！”  
“……丸井前辈桌上明明有那么多干嘛非要和我抢啊！”

3.  
和大学校园祭合办的夏日祭，是每年的重头戏之一。  
小吃街的店铺会在夏日祭当晚于附近的沿河公园按照划定好的摊位售卖店里的招牌或是新品。因为也会有许多外地人或是游客参加，每年的夏日祭就成了大显身手打响自家招牌的好机会。以往都是和隔壁卖章鱼小丸子的大阪人分享一个摊位，今年不知为什么和对门的冰淇淋分到了一起。  
偏偏是那个冲绳冰淇淋。

“这算怎么回事啊？我跟那个卖冰淇淋的一个摊位？这不就是冰与火之歌……说难听点这情况不就等同于让两个对家爱豆的脑残粉头进一个角斗场你死我活吗？！”  
“还‘之前太忙了没来得及打招呼’？？干嘛啊客流量多了不起吗阴阳怪气给谁听呢？！我倒要看看到了冬天一个卖冰淇淋的还怎么忙的起来！！”

趁着周末休息叫上切原他们一块吃饭的柳莲二正一脸复杂的听着丸井花式批判传说中的冲绳冰淇淋。他凑到面色平静的切原旁边小声问道：  
“他每天都这样吗？”  
“对啊，” 切原点点头，“习惯就好了，翻来覆去就那么几句话。”  
“……所以那个冲绳冰淇淋到底怎么样？”  
切原认真想了想：“很好吃。”  
“柳！” 丸井突然一拍桌子吓了一向温润淡定的高材生一跳，“你刚才是不是准备背叛我了！”  
“？？？”  
“你想吃冰淇淋我也会做啊！”  
“丸井，” 柳已经不知道该说些什么，朝丸井举了举杯子，“祝你今年夏日祭愉快，我和赤也都给你加油。”  
说完一口闷掉杯子里的茶。

4.  
夏日祭当天下午，店铺老板们就陆陆续续推着餐车向公园走去。因为空间有限，每家便只有店主能守摊。丸井哼着歌往公园走时，一眼就看到不远处冰淇淋店的餐车。  
咋咋呼呼的一帮冲绳人一人一角推着车，木手则抱着臂闲庭信步地走在一旁。

印象里那家店总是很热闹。  
不管是冲绳人特有的大嗓门，还是那几个伙计们在店里欢脱的吆喝来吆喝去，即使是客流量稀少的时候也安静不下来，隔着一条不宽的马路丸井时常能听见毫不掩饰的笑闹声。

木手很快发现了他，转了方向朝丸井走来，最后两人保持着一个拳头的距离并排走着。  
“不去帮帮他们吗？”  
“晚上我还有得辛苦啊，” 木手推了推眼镜，“他们现在做点事也是应该的。”  
停顿了一会儿，木手说道：  
“丸井君似乎不是很喜欢我们？”  
丸井诧异地扬了扬眉，心说倒也不是那样。  
“不管丸井君怎么想吧，” 木手侧过头笑了笑，“我们都很欣赏你，店里的田仁志君之前还吵着要去你家吃蛋挞，我觉得可能会唐突，没有让他来。”  
丸井心下一动，从餐车里取出一盒包好的蛋挞递给木手：  
“刚好四个，给他们分了吧。”  
木手接过盒子，语气玩味：  
“那我的呢？”  
“一会儿用你的冰淇淋跟我换。”  
肤色健康的冲绳人推眼镜的手掌正好挡住了抑制不住勾起的嘴角。

除了热闹的各类小吃摊位，当晚不折不扣的主角其实是花火大会。每年这一天丸井也会应景的穿上浴衣，站在摊位上和前来游览的人一同欣赏烟花。他一个卖面包的着实没什么可忙活的，该做的白天已经都做完了，顶多是把便携烤箱里的蛋挞挨个热一热。往年卖章鱼小丸子的大哥要忙的也不过是将烤盘里的丸子挨个翻面，再撒上酱料和木鱼花。  
丸井是第一次晓得炒冰淇淋原来这么麻烦。  
将调好的炼乳和奶制品倒到冷冻锅上，为了口感的均匀和绵软需要不断的翻炒，最后还要用大力气将服贴在锅上的冰淇淋铲成小卷。  
因为每位顾客需要的口味不一样，这种活儿也没法提前准备，木手只能一刻不停的制作新鲜的冰淇淋，不多时脸上就淌满了汗水。

丸井发誓他只有一点点心软。  
“那个……我帮你吧。” 丸井拿过小纸杯帮忙把冰淇淋卷放进去，递给顾客，“你负责做就好了，反正我这边也没什么事。”  
“那我就不和丸井君客气了。”  
“嗯。”

不远处穿着浴衣举着各种吃食的田仁志嘴里含糊不清地问道：  
“真的不用去帮永四郎吗？”  
甲斐抱着臂看着红发的面包店主井井有条地帮着木手，表情揶揄：  
“不用操心了，永四郎估计巴不得我们别过去。”  
有着绝对身高优势的知念朝摊位的方向张望了一下，了然地朝甲斐点点头。  
平古场热得难受，又往下扯了扯浴衣的领子，自顾自地往河边走：  
“说不定很快就能蹭到好吃的面包了~”

花火大会进行到最高潮时，卖吃食的摊位总算清闲了些。木手撩起砍袖的底部擦了擦汗，露出结实漂亮的腹肌，丸井瞥了一眼便快速扭过头，脸上涌起些自己也说不明白的热气。  
木手靠在餐车上欣赏了一会儿河对岸的烟花，又动手拿起小铲子。  
“？没有顾客啊现在？” 注意到木手的动作，丸井疑惑地问道。  
木手动作娴熟，三两下就做出一份草莓味的递给丸井。  
“很感谢丸井君的帮忙。”  
“！” 丸井眨眨眼，接过纸盒，立即舀了一大勺放进嘴里，清爽的沙冰和香甜的草莓带着细腻的口感铺满了口腔。  
“好吃！”   
在美味的吃食面前，丸井向来是不吝啬夸赞和喜爱的。  
“那我的蛋挞呢？”  
丸井扭头，正对上木手直勾勾的眼神，心下一乱，拿着冰淇淋的纸杯也差点掉落在地，被木手稳稳地扶住。  
男人带着薄茧的手包裹住丸井，似乎是不经意地用指腹缓慢摩挲他的手背。

丸井赶紧抽出手，动作慌乱地从烤箱里拿出一个蛋挞怼进木手嘴里：  
“给你吃！”  
木手不紧不慢咽下，末了还伸出舌头舔掉唇边遗漏的蛋挞皮，盯着丸井，评价道：  
“嗯，很甜。”

5.  
除了课本和游戏，脑子里不太能装东西的在校生切原最近又有了新的疑惑，他的前辈兼老板近来不开麦骂人了。  
主要是不骂对门卖冰淇淋的了。不仅不骂，三天两头还打发他去对门送点可颂啊蛋挞啥的，对面也欢天喜地的收下并且附赠他几盒口味清新的冰淇淋，并叮嘱草莓味的是给你老板的。  
切原懵懵懂懂的点头回去，还没开口说话丸井自个儿就把草莓味的拿走了。

这剧情我怎么跟不上啊？切原小朋友有好多问号。

秉着“有什么问题问柳前辈就好了”的原则，切原描述了一遍丸井反常的表现，结果柳也十分迷惑：  
“他前两天不是还在冰与火之歌？”  
“对啊！” 切原点点头，“夏日祭结束后就这样了，对面卖冰淇淋的好像都知道是怎么回事但是他们也不告诉我。”  
一向严谨好学的柳掏出了笔记本：  
“是时候更新一波数据了。”

火速前往八卦现场的柳莲二走进面包店时，店门大敞，除了几位分散在不同桌子上的顾客外，并没有看见丸井。  
切原环视了一圈，对常来店里写论文的学姐问道：  
“请问丸井前辈呢？”  
“文太君吗？” 女生微笑着抬头，朝对面努努嘴，“去吃冰淇淋了。”  
柳莲二和切原赤也一起扭头朝对街看去。

大中午的客人也不多，甲斐他们正趴在桌子上小憩，正对着街道的玻璃柜台后，木手整个环住丸井的身子，似乎正手把手教他用小铲子做冰淇淋。  
好一副琴瑟和鸣，举案齐眉，如胶似漆……  
啊呸！  
“这这这这这？？？！！！” 切原颤抖着手，指着街对面半天没“这”出个所以然来。  
柳抬手扶住切原的肩膀，示意他莫慌，稍微沉思了会，说道：  
“会不会……丸井假意示好其实是去偷师？”  
“……对哦！俗话说得好不入虎穴焉得虎子？”   
“最近水平见长啊赤也。” 柳欣慰的点点头。  
说话间对面又换了动作，木手微微弯腰，将脑袋搁在丸井肩膀上，似乎凑到他耳边说了什么，丸井边缩脖子边笑着往后退，正好撞进后面那人的怀里。  
然后被冲绳人看似随意实则强势地搂住身体。

“……”  
“……柳前辈……”  
“……啊。”  
“……这是什么自杀式偷师法……”  
“这个相处模式吧，基于数据，有80%以上的概率……”  
“——他们在谈恋爱。” 两人异口同声。

“我们没有谈恋爱。” 晚上和柳他们一块吃饭时，丸井随口说道。  
“可你们都搂搂抱抱说说笑笑了？？”  
“少说两句，” 丸井拿起一块红豆包就往切原嘴里塞，“但我们真的没有谈恋爱。”  
柳皱着眉观察了一下丸井的表情，问了句和他人设极不相符的话：  
“那你们在搞暧昧？”  
丸井又拿起一块曲奇塞进柳的嘴里：  
“我们只是在做冰淇淋。”

6.  
小吃街有名的面包店和近来大受欢迎的冰淇淋店一起推出了一款新产品——冰淇淋面包盒。  
顾客只需先在面包店买上吐司块，再拿到街对面的冰淇淋店点上喜欢的口味，就能收获一份双倍甜蜜的冰淇淋面包盒，算下来价格也比单买要划算。  
新产品一时风头无两。  
丸井快乐地算着进账，又随口嘱咐切原给对面送点自制的海盐蛋糕过去。

没等切原拎着纸袋走出店门，木手先走进来了。  
冲绳男人朝切原递去一个眼神，近来越发灵性的后辈立刻脚底抹油：  
“丸井前辈我去对面送蛋糕啊——”  
没一会儿就消失的无影无踪。  
丸井抬头笑笑：  
“奇天烈怎么把赤也吓跑了。”  
木手不置可否：  
“切原君是个聪明人。”

丸井合上抽屉，站起身向后厨走去，木手欣赏了一下甜点师的背影，迈步跟了上去。

丸井已经可以熟练的用特制的小铲子做出炒冰淇淋。木手抱着臂倚靠在一旁，视线却牢牢锁定在对方专注的表情上。  
直到五个漂亮的冰淇淋卷整齐的归置在纸杯里，丸井先往嘴里送了一口，又托着纸杯邀功似的递到木手嘴边：  
“尝尝。”  
“丸井君知道冰淇淋怎样最好吃吗？”  
说罢不等丸井回答，便轻轻捏过对方的下巴，印上自己的唇。这个吻起先是温和的，但随着丸井下意识往后退的动作，木手也显得强硬起来。唇舌交织间，残留在口腔里的冰淇淋被炙热的温度融化成粘腻的糖浆，从两人紧贴的唇缝间流落下来。  
等最后一丝甜也被吸吮干净，木手才放开软绵绵的面包师。  
“……别人嘴里的冰淇淋最好吃。” 他笑着用大拇指抹去丸井唇边的残渍。

丸井平复了几下呼吸，又舀出一大勺冰淇淋塞进嘴里，抬眼朝木手笑了笑，手上用力，一把拉过对方的衣领，将自己的唇撞过去。  
耳鬓厮磨间，他含糊地说：  
“吐司加冰淇淋真是本天才最成功的作品……”

7.  
与此同时。  
正坐在冰淇淋店和几位冲绳人闲聊的切原往嘴里送去一口抹茶冰淇淋，随口问道：  
“前辈们怎么想到来神奈川开店？”  
刚解决掉一个海盐蛋糕的田仁志快人快语：  
“还不是永四郎，年初我们一起来玩时也不知道被下了什么蛊，回去后一直惦记着你老板家的椰蓉面包。”  
“他哪是惦记面包，” 平古场随意地坐在椅子上，一不留神冲绳口音又溜了出来，“明明就是惦记人家面包师傅。”  
“诶——？” 切原大睁着眼眨了两眨，“原来你们都认识丸井前辈吗？”  
知念点点头，又摇摇头：“倒也不是。”  
“我们当时来玩的时候，永四郎钱包被偷了。” 甲斐抱着一杯冰淇淋补充道，“正巧那天我们是分头行动，他也找不到我们，就在你们面包店等了等。你老板听说他钱包被偷，送了他好多吃的喝的。估计当时客人多，所以最后也没记住永四郎。”  
“哦………………诶等等！” 切原突然反应过来，“所以一开始木手前辈就是冲着丸井前辈来的？！”  
平古场点点头：“是啊，不过你们这地段确实不错，比我们在冲绳的时候生意好多了。”

切原扭头朝自家面包店望去，表情僵硬的咽了咽口水。  
——前辈，自求多福吧。

END.

【爽了！！我也要去吃冰淇淋了！！】


End file.
